


Tony Can Be Romantic

by AudreyRose



Series: January 2013 writing challenge [3]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Anniversary, Dancing, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 13:30:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreyRose/pseuds/AudreyRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day three of my tumblr writing challenge for the prompt: Tony teaching Steve to dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tony Can Be Romantic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Szymanic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szymanic/gifts).



> This is for [Sarah](http://patafreakingflafla.tumblr.com/) because I love her.

Contrary to what most people thought, Tony Stark could be very romantic when the mood struck him. It just wasn't something that struck him very often however. Steve Rogers was one of the first people to bring that out in him (at least more often than not). Which more or less is why for their anniversary he had planned a quiet dinner date for just the two of them. He had learned over the years that Steve liked quiet nights in with him rather than going out. 

Tony did however need to make sure that everything was perfect for surprising the blonde. Tony led Steve into the small candle lit room where there was just a small table for two of them. On the table was a simple, but amazing home cooked dinner and two glasses of wine. Steve looked surprised, his eyes going from the table to Tony and back again. "You put this together?" his voice was quiet, a slight smile on his lips. 

"Depends, do you like it?" the brunette asked, watching Steve's face carefully. The blonde leaned down and kissed Tony softly. "I'll take that as a yes?" it came out sounding more like a question than he had intended. 

Steve let out a quiet laugh and nodded, pressing his forehead to Tony's. "I love it, thank you," he grinned and pressed another kiss to the brunette's lips. They sat and ate, sometimes taking turns feeding each other and drank their wine.

Once they had finished Tony stood and pulled Steve up. Soft music started playing and Steve paused looking at the brunette. "Tony, you know I don't know how to dance," he shook his head slightly and a quiet laugh passed Tony's lips.

"I'm going to teach you," he said, letting his head rest on the taller man's chest for a moment before looking up at him though thick dark lashes. "It's easy, I promise," he added with a smile. He took Steve's hands and put them on his waist, before hooking his arms around his neck.

Steve let Tony nudge him into moving in time with the soft music. They slowly fell into place and Steve let his eyes drift shut. It was easy and felt right dancing with the other man. The super solider took to it easily and soon relaxed. "Love you," he murmured, pressing a kiss to Tony's lips.

The brunette smiled softly and leaned up into the kiss. "Love you too, Cap," he murmured, letting his head rest on his chest again. After a while they pulled apart, both of them tired and completely content from dinner and dancing. They took care of the dishes, taking them to the kitchen before Steve took Tony by the hand.

"Come on," his voice was quiet as he led them back to their shared bedroom. Steve helped Tony undress, the brunette completely pliant for once, before undressing himself. Tony fell into the ridiculously over sized bed, a content smile on his lips as Steve crawled in on the beside him.

"Are you going to make sweet, sweet love to me?" Tony asked sarcasm thick in his voice. Steve shook his head, a quiet laugh passing his lips. Of course they couldn't make a entire night with out some snark from the brunette. Tony pouted slightly before yawning loudly and the blonde pulled him against his side. 

Tony curled up beside him, his head on the blonde's bare chest. Steve smiled, his fingers running through Tony's hair drawing a content little purr from his lips. "Go to sleep," he smiled, as Tony let out another quiet yawn as he pressed a kiss to his forehead. Tony snorted quietly, looking up at him but snuggled even closer into his side.

"Goodnight babe," he murmured, letting his eyes close. His was voice already thick with sleep. Steve smiled and wrapped his arms around the other man drawing a sigh from him. 

"Goodnight," he replied quietly, watching him as he drifted off to sleep more quickly than usual. Steve listened as his breathing slowed and evened out, a slight smile on his lips. He would lay there most nights, watching the other man sleep. It calmed his nerves and gave him something to hold onto.

Steve smiled as Tony sighed in his sleep, his arm tightening around the blonde's middle in his sleep. He let his eyes fall shut, listening to his breathing as he relaxed. "Love you," he smiled as he too drifted off to sleep.


End file.
